I Am Never Alone
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: This is the sequel to Mother Never Really Left Us. This is not sad. No tissues needed. Takes place three months after my original. Rated K for obvious reasons


I Am Never Alone

A/n: This is my sequel to Mother Never Really Left Us. This has no deaths and is a happy reunion fiction. Karin is meeting her biological uncle Brooklyn for the first time. Plus meet everyone else and see how they have gotten with age. Parings include TyHil RayMar MaxMir KaiOC GarlandMing LeeOC JuliaClaude RaulEmily MiguelMathilda MystelOC JohnnyOC RobertOC EnriqueOC BrooklynOC KevinOC RickOC OCOC KennyOC and much more. Most characters are OC's and some are the bladders kids. OCOC means Karin and someone. Not telling who so read on!

Karin woke up early as usual. It was five thirty and only Makoto, Tyson and herself were up at that time. She had been living with her aunt and uncle or three months. That meant it was April. That also meant it was the middle of spring (I am going by American seasons). The flowers were out and baby animals were being born. Like her canary. Gigi was a girl so she had babies. Only four or the six eggs had hatched but the eggs were still warm so they would hatch. "Hey Kari!" Makoto shouted as he was running through drills with his dad. Makoto was only a year younger then herself and he was turning eleven in three weeks. She had gotten his present already. A new beyblade. Karin's blade was in need of retuning so she decided to take it to Kenny's place. She was sure himself or one of his two kids could help her. Atlantis was Karin's bit beast's real name but she had nick named it Atlanta like her favorite place in America. "So what are you two going to do today?" Tyson asked. He was just glad to see Karin smiling, not crying, and getting on so well with his own son. "I was going to go to Kenny's house. My beyblade needs some tuning up. I haven't used it since Christmas" Karin yawned, she was still a bit sleepy.

"You blade?" Tyson asked cocking an eyebrow

"Yep, Atlanta's her name and she is all mine. My Dad said I had a gift like my biological uncle Brooklyn" Karin said. She didn't even want to cry after mentioning her dad. "Cool! Maybe you could go up against me sometime" Makoto challenged.

"Is that a challenge? I will be there! Just wait 'til this arvo and then I can challenge you at my best1" Karin said and then she went back to her room to find her blade and get dressed for the day.

Tyson meanwhile went up to his and Hilary's room. "Hilary, I've been thinking" he began but he was cut off by Hilary.

"You actually think?"

"Ha ha very funny. I think Karin should meet all of our friends. And maybe she can meet her biological uncle who is Brooklyn Kingston. It would hurt to invite them all over for lunch tomorrow would it? They can even bring their kids. Plus Ray, Mariah, Miriam, Max, Kai and Cherrice can come too" Tyson said. Hilary nodded in agreement. She knew she would have to find the little black book and she would be calling all of her husband's friends' wives all day.

"Jesse? Louise? Kenny? Michelle? Is there anyone here?" Karin asked when she went inside the Sanchez residence. "Sure we are in the attic Karin" Michelle said. Michelle was Kenny's wife of twelve years. She was a foot taller than him and she was a mechanic and an engineer. "So how can we help you Karin?" Kenny asked.

"Can you re-tune my beyblade?" Karin asked shyly. She only used to let her Dad fix it. And before that her mother used to fix it.

"Ah, so you do blade then?" Michelle said.

"Yes, it is just I haven't used it since Christmas and I really want to use it again. I used to only let my mother or Dad fix it. But they are gone now and you guys are supposed to be the best and all" Karin said.

"Thank you for saying that. Sure we can. It will be ready by noon. Come pick it up around then okay?" Michelle said sweetly.

"Okay" and with that Karin was off home again.

Karin walked in so suddenly that she gave Hilary a fright. Hilary herself had just finished making all of her phone calls. Karin skipped up to her room and Hilary thought of something she must say to her.

"Karin, I need to talk to you okay?" Hilary knocked and then she spoke softly through the door.

"Sure, what is it Hilary?"

"Well, Tyson and I think you are about old enough to go out by yourself and go on dates with boys. Do you like that set up?" Hilary didn't want to push her into having a relationship with some guy she didn't like.

"Cool. Will I be able to go out with my friends by myself too?"

"Sure!"

"Cool, because Riza asked me to go to the movies with her, Anna, Joy and Suzy at six o'clock to see that new Nicole Kidman flick" Karin said and with that last word Hilary went downstairs to cook some lunch and find some good lunch ideas for tomorrow. And then she would go shopping.

"Hey, Louie," Karin yelled as she entered the Sanchez family home again, "are you guys finished?"

"Yep!" said Louise as she ran downstairs producing a white/silver/grey beyblade from her pocket.

"Cool, so when can I use Atlanta again?"

"Almost immediately" this time it was Michelle's voice as she came downstairs as well.

"Thank you! So how much?" Karin felt it was compulsory that she pay them something.

"Oh nothing. You are a friend and you get friends discounts" Michelle laughed it off.

"Okay then, see you later!" Karin yelled back over her shoulder as she left and headed to the park. Where her uncle and cousin were awaiting her arrival.

Three hours later the three persons left the park. Makoto had been beaten all thirty times he and Karin battled. Atlanta was good. When they arrived home in time for dinner Hilary said that they would be having company tomorrow. Karin liked to meet her uncle and aunts friends, and most of them knew her father. Then Hilary said that Karin's uncle Brooklyn was coming too. Karin wanted to squeal but she composed herself just to look happy. It was going to be a big day tomorrow. And a very good one at that.

The next morning Karin woke up at six thirty. Tyson or Hilary or Makoto probably turned off her alarm she had set. She got herself up and saw some people were already there. It was just Max, Miriam, Tea, Tim, Christy, Morgan, Kenny, Michelle, Louise, Jesse, Ray, Mariah, Reyna, Mina, Ling and Rin. Three family's had arrived and it wasn't even seven o'clock. She was told more people would be coming later. She had some breakfast while talking to Tea, Louise, Ling and Makoto. Then she went and had a shower and got dressed for that day. She wore some plain jeans and a pink keyhole shirt with some tennis shoes. Her hair was brushed and up at the back of her neck (in three months her hair had gotten longer) and she used the Chinese hairpin she got for her birthday from Ray and Mariah to keep it up out of her face. She decided that she would do some dance exercises and maybe run through a routine before the "others" got there. She turned on her favorite song (lets just say that Flashdance remix) and started to dance to it. She was getting better. Then when she had finished she heard some clapping. It was her "younger" friends and their parents. They had been watching her all along. Then they heard some cars pull up outside. So what did they do? Ran to see who it was of course!

It was Lee, Raul, Miguel, Tala and Kai. Lee had changed a lot. He now wore a shirt. Actually it was just a shirt and jeans that he wore. Raul wore some more civil clothes and he had also had a haircut. Miguel had a haircut and he still wore the same outfit. Tala had a haircut, but looked mostly the same. But here's the funny thing. They were all married. Lee was married to some woman named Wulan. They had a twelve year old son named Elliot and a daughter named Mulan. Raul had married Emily, and they had a daughter named Lea. Miguel had married a woman we all know by the name of Mathilda, and they had a daughter named Mena. Tala had married a lady named Yuri. They had two daughters, Tayla and Terra. And Kai just bought the family (if you don't know his family read over Mother Never Really Left us). The people still to come were Claude, Daichi, Brooklyn, Garland, Kevin, Robert, Enrique, Johnny, Bryan, Spencer, Rick and Mystel. Karin could wait until they arrived. Just not until her uncle did.

They all showed up in packs. Because Claude, his wife Julia (yes, Raul's sister) and their daughter Jessica arrived at the same time as Garland, his wife Ming Ming and their daughter Geraldine. Then five minutes after them Daichi and his girlfriend Sally arrived with their one year old daughter Serah and their two year old son Dean. Who was closely followed by Robert, his wife Genevieve, their daughter Mimmi, Kevin, his wife Alice, and their daughter Alyssa and Enrique, his wife Natalie, and their daughter Danna.

The last of the people showed up by ten o'clock. Johnny, his wife Ally and their daughter Nessi showed up at ten past eight. Bryan, his wife Beth, and their son Benjamin arrived at eight thirty. Rick arrived with his wife Caroline and their children Joey, Trisha and Natasha at eight forty-five. They were followed by Mystel, his wife Isis, their children Cleo and Kahmin and Ian and his wife Murta with their daughter Melissa at nine thirty. Then Spencer arrived with his wife Myrtle at ten with their son Sean. 'I guess everyone is here now!" Tyson laughed.

"No, uncle Brooklyn isn't here yet!" Karin cried. Then they heard the sound of a motor. And footsteps. And then the doorbell ringing.

"Hey guys!" it was Brooklyn. With his wife Kelly and daughter Gemma he looked like a real family man. "So you are my uncle Brooklyn?" Karin asked looking at him,

"So you are my sister's daughter Karina are you? I've heard you have the gift. Is this true?" Tyson nodded and Brooklyn laughed. "We are just lucky that Gemma doesn't have it" Brooklyn laughed. Karin was happy that she had two biological uncles and a maternal aunt (Ming Ming was Megumi's adopted sister). Karina was just happy to be in that room with all of those smiling happy people. Then she saw Elliot. He was Lee's son and he was handsome (thank you god he took after his mother). Her heart pounded. She went to sit with him and they really hit it off. Now to figure out when they started dating!

A/n: That was not really funny and not really sad either. It was short I know but I am running out of ideas. I will write a time line of Karin. In detail to all of the big events in her life (marriage, child birth, etc.) I hope you liked this. I will make a very funny Christmas special if I feel like it!

Merry Christmas!


End file.
